


когда нальется соком зрелый плод

by agewa



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agewa/pseuds/agewa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Будешь лыбиться – станешь моим первым трупом в Канто, – взъерошенно шипит она, и Баки не выдерживает, фыркает и щиплет ее за бедро.</p>
            </blockquote>





	когда нальется соком зрелый плод

**Author's Note:**

> для ФБ-2014

_И опять – одна,_  
К существованью приговорена.  
Когда же час назначенный пробьет,  
Когда нальется соком зрелый плод,  
Предстанет некий юноша пред ней,  
Небес благих посланец. Вестник сей  
Научит умереть – иначе он  
На вечность вместе с нею обречен.  
Джон Китс «Эндимион»

  
  
  
Они встречаются в Венеции, на Сан-Марко.   
Во «Флориане» на веранде играет струнный оркестр, на столике громоздится поднос с кофе и пугающе высоким десертом в хрустальной вазочке, и Наташа сидит, подставив лицо закатному солнцу.  
– Мне однажды пришлось предаться любовным утехам с целью прямо в гондоле, - говорит она, не открывая зажмуренных глаз.   
Баки ставит чашку с кофе на блюдце, запускает ладонь в волосы – короткие передние пряди тут же выскальзывают из хвостика, трепещут у лица, подхваченные ветром. У Наташи копну беспокойных рыжих кудряшек держат в узде сдвинутые на макушку солнечные очки.  
– Я убил французского посла на причале Палаццо Барбариго.   
Она чуть склоняет голову набок, будто признавая его достижение, и под столом толкает к нему черную спортивную сумку. Внутри клацает оружие.  
  


  
  
Они встречаются в Париже, в саду Тюильри.   
Холодный пронизывающий ветер гонит одинокого бегуна к Лувру, пускает недовольную рябь по Гран Басен Рон, заставляет Наташу кутаться в кожаную куртку. На шее у нее легкомысленный шелковый шарф, отросшие волосы убраны в хвост, на скуле ссадина.  
Баки садится рядом, берет разложенную у нее на коленях книжку – «Инферно» Дэна Брауна на французском, – читает с середины страницы, пока она не тычет его под ребра указательным пальцем (безымянный и мизинец забинтованы, отмечает он).   
– В пятьдесят шестом я несколько дней караулил Коти на триумфальной арке, - он кивает в сторону площади Каррузель, – но в последний момент его визит в Лувр отменили, а потом задание сняли.  
Наташа поджимает губы, задумывается.  
– Я утопила алжирского агента в Сене, под Пон-Нёф.   
Баки вкладывает между страниц конверт от Фьюри и бросает книгу на лавку, когда встает. Потом импульсивно сдергивает резинку, держащую ее волосы, и тихо фыркает в ответ на недовольный взгляд, который Наташа посылает ему между взметнувшихся от ветра кудрей.  
  


  
  
Они встречаются в Камакура, возле Дайбуцу.   
Баки видит ее издалека – серая майка с надписью BURRITO SNATCHER, нитки кожаных с серебром браслетов на тонких запястьях, в опущенной руке бутылка Calpis. Возле входа ее облепляют дети, задают ей вопросы на английском и старательно записывают ответы в журналы.   
Когда она подходит, Баки не может сдержать улыбки.  
– Будешь лыбиться – станешь моим первым трупом в Канто, – взъерошенно шипит она, и Баки не выдерживает, фыркает и щиплет ее за бедро.  
Он передает ей флешку с разведданными, а она ему – папку от Фьюри, но только после того, как они обедают вместе.  
Баки провожает ее на станцию.  
  


  
  
Они встречаются в Вене, в Йоханнесбурге, в Шанхае.  
В Сан-Пауло она на мгновение прижимается к нему спиной, вливается в его фигуру своей, как футуристический паззл, в котором пропадает стык, если кусочки подобраны правильно.  
В Барселоне он кладет руку ей на бедро, скользит указательным и средним пальцами в лохматую прорезь на джинсах.  
В Эдинбурге они пьют виски из горла на Троне Короля Артура, а потом она забирает его куртку и, удостоверившись, что он смотрит, запахивает ее возле горла, с зажмуренными глазами вдыхая запах – кожи, одеколона, его.  
Наташа оставляет себе отколовшуюся во время перестрелки пластинку с его руки, Баки никогда не расстается с ее резинкой для волос.   
  


  
  
Они встречаются в Москве.  
Наташа садится за руль старого японского паркетника, везет его из центра – по третьему транспортному и дальше, улицами и дворами, которые Баки не помнит (и не хочет вспоминать).  
Ее квартира – пустая и немного пыльная, под пальцами, в носу. Он не глядя кидает на пуфик возле двери пакет – бутылка Шато дю Брюэл, какой-то дорогой сыр, который выбирала она, выпечка и две банки энергетика.  
Под строгим черным пальто на Наташе веселый рыжий свитер с лисой, и Баки на мгновение замирает, улыбается, а потом бросается стягивать и его под Наташин смех:  
– Стой, стой, дай снять сапоги, ну же!  
Баки не дает, подхватывает ее под колени, перекидывает через плечо и тащит в спальню как есть – в мокрых от московских луж сапогах, джинсах и лифчике.   
Он валится поверх нее на кровать, пытается стянуть с Наташи джинсы, гладит нежную кожу на боках, отвлекается на соски под черным кружевом, а она фыркает, снисходительно терпит его возню минуту, другую, прежде чем перекатить его на спину и решительно запустить руку уже ему в штаны.   
Баки кажется, что он готов кончить, как мальчишка, от одного ее прикосновения к члену, но нет, он стонет и уже не так суматошно спускает с ее плеч лямки лифчика. Наташа сбрасывает сапоги, стягивает джинсы, приспускает на бедра его брюки, сама надевает презерватив и направляет в себя его член.   
Баки не борется за позицию сверху, не пытается подмять под себя, только устраивает руки на ее тонкой талии, распластывает широкую ладонь на ее животе, пытаясь угадать себя в ней. Потом не выдерживает, опускает руку туда, где соединяются их тела, проводит по влажной грани пальцем и стонет с Наташей в унисон.  
  


  
Они встречаются в Нью-Йорке, в башне Мстителей.  
  



End file.
